The Arc's Glaive
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: (AU) Jaune Arc was sent away in a locker where he discovers the power bestowed on his family. He's gonna have to ask his parents about this new power.. But first he has to stop Nifleheim from razing Vale to the ground, oh and save Pyrrha. OP Jaune.. FFXV Crossover.


**Chapter 1 Weigh Your Worth**

 **A/N Hey guys so this just came to life after watching Final Fantasy 15 KingsGlaive (Awesome Movie by the way. Thanks Square Enix) and playing FFXV as well. So you guys and gals probably already know who the Main Character is, right? Fairly note that this is not a full Crossover as it will primarily focus on the world of RWBY.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Square Enix and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy belongs to Hironobu Sakaguchi, and RWBY Monty Oum. "Do you literally know that those two would've made a sick duo, like really an AWESOME Team! Sadly Monty is no longer with us may his soul Rest In Peace.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Chapter 1 Worth Your Weigh**

" _Please, you gotta save her, Weiss...!_ "

Jaune Arc screamed in agony and sadness through his Scroll at Weiss.

Soon his Scroll connected with the ground as tears flowed from his eyes. Falling to his knees, Jaune kept hitting the ground with his gloved hand; his hand that was now literally bleeding. He didn't care though, he was a wreck after his partner Pyrrha Nikos sent him away with a kiss, confirming her love for him.

He had no idea why Pyrrha was supposed to go there, but he could see that it was the reason for all this destruction. But even so he couldn't stop that woman glowing in fire from killing Ozpin - Hell, she came up the Elevator and Ozpin's nowhere to be seen) In all his life he knew one thing; that Pyrrha was a child against the woman of fire. And that he must've just been a toddler against her.

 _That he was a nothing compared to Cinder_.

His mind rapidly began to spring into action... and he hadn't yet realized that his Aura was glowing blue. Jaune, for all his tact and genius couldn't even notice something as his Aura was glowing like the sky. Insurmountable amounts of salty tears just fell to the ground. His mind strained to come up with something... Anything Godamnit!

Then everything changed when Jaune realized that a... blue ring was on his right hand's middle finger...? Confused Jaune felt as if he knew the trinket. Bringing the hand to his face, he examined it and saw that it was shining blue?

 _"Our Kings' chosen has come once again. Tell us mortal, why is it you have summoned us? So, that this judgement may commence and we Weigh Your Worth."_

Jaune heard the question from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with five beings all in an ethereal glow, the same glow as the ring, Jaune mused. Finally, focusing Jaune saw that the world was frozen, as if someone just pressed pause on a video.

He could see Grimm approaching around the corner, smoke from destroyed buildings hung in the air. Moreover, the sight of people running for their lives... and corpses lying on the ground. Jaune almost wanted to throw up at the sight. True he was a Huntsman-in-training but he was also human and he knew the weight of a life.

 _"I-What? Who are you guys exactly? What are you?"_ Jaune asked, confused about who and what they are.

 _"We are the KingsGlaive - or more precise, we are the Old Gods of Arcadia, your family's guardians."_ One of the ethereal beings spoke.

 _"Our guardians? Gods' are my families Guardians? How does that work? Anyway, you said you would "Weigh my Worth." If I succeed can I gain the power to save everyone?"_ Jaune asked hopefully, somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost remember his mother saying something similar.

 _"Yes. But, if your Worth is not even substantial of our time, you will be killed right here?"_

 _"I accept."_

 _"Very well let the Judgement begin."_

Screaming, that was the only thing Jaune could do as his body was on fire. What engulfed Jaune was an orange flame, and it was burning him, literally. His clothes was incinerated as well. Suddenly, the fires around Jaune burned bright blue and along with the new colour, Jaune's pain simply vanished. So focused on the new flame and the receding pain Jaune failed to hear the Gods speak about his over qualification for the power.

Falling on his knees, Jaune was breathing raggedly due to the insurmountable pain he just felt. But upon looking down his eyes widened as he realized that the marks from the fire wasn't there; more accurately had wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and a black cloth covering his left leg and arm. In addition, he wore what appeared to be two black gloves. He noticed that two straps, held in place by a badge representing a Dragon's head, covered his chest? And, it looked oddly familiar - Jaune was sure of it - the dragon head was the one that stood on the left of him.

 _"What are these? Why am I not full of burn marks?"_ Jaune asked, still examining his clothes.

 _"Interesting... You are the only other Arc besides 'those three' that gained 80% of our power. Your weight has been worth, but if you answer wrong, you will die. Now, Jaune Arc why do you seek power, for yourself or others?"_

 _"Think carefully."_ Another Guardian spoke.

 _"All this time... throughout my life people have been sacrificing themselves to protect me and others. I feel that I owe them, that I learn to fight for myself, and carry on their wills. I cheated my way in to Beacon; I pretended to be a 'Hero' when I had no idea what one truly was."_ Jaune looked at the ground and he was seriously contemplating what it meant to be a hero, _"One was someone like Pyrrha Nikos; my partner, do you know her? She's amazing, she's strong and beautiful. Now, she's out there fighting for Vale. I ran, and then told her to run with me, but she's not that kind of person. Ozpin died because of me."_

At that Jaune could hear a few coughing at those words although he couldn't see who was as the Gods just literally looked anywhere but him.

 _"W-Well continue then Jaune Arc."_

Ignoring what just happened _"I will use my powers for both; I will protect others, but I will use my powers based on my beliefs and morals."_ Not to mention I'd be totally upstanding everyone? There's literally a fire burning in my hand. That last bit Jaune thought with a cheeky grin on his face.

 _"Your sentiment seems to be true and it's exactly the same as what "They" said. Then from this point on, Jaune Arc you will hereby become the Controller of Arcadia_ _."_

 **-XXX-**

 **25 Minutes Later**

 **'Sun's Pov'**

 _"You'd better be!"_ I yelled back as I crouched down to help Blake who was in pain, groaning. How did it come to this? I question myself as I watched Blake's painful body, Yang's armless figure lying next to her. Nora was TIRED she couldn't even stand anymore. Ren was on his back, Stormflower lying a few feet from his outstretched arms.

My own team was searching about Beacon for any people still stuck there. All I could do was hope that they were doing well. Jaune was in Vale due to Pyrrha sending him away in a Combat Locker. While she went on some mission to kill whoever did this.

I would too.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard students pointing down at Vale asking _'What is that?'_. Quickly I ran over to the edge to see a blue energy teleporting... itself up. Suddenly I saw a massive sword flying past me high up in the air.

What I saw next shocked me; the person that had been teleporting was Jaune Arc? Not even a second later the sword made contact with the ground right before BY and NR soon a figure appeared before them dressed in black clothes.

" _JAUNE!"_ I heard Nora yell, and the sword vanished. As I began to run back to them I heard, _"How did you do that?"_ She asked, trying to get up, but her legs failed her. She was up for about two seconds before Jaune appeared before her in an instant - no literally, He's fast! When id he get so fast?!

 _"Whoa! Your exhausted Nora."_ Jaune said his, voice still the same but his personality... different, _"What's the damage?"_ He asked. I pointed at Blake and Yang; both were bleeding out of their respective wounds. Quickly Jaune's face scrunched up in concerned and quickly did something.

There was a green light that blinded me for a second, when I looked down I saw Blake's wound was fully healed. But what was most shocking was that Yang's left arm was BACK?! Ember Celica and all! It was literally there, as if it never happened.

Nora was glowing this strange yellow-ish colour and Ren was also glowing the same. When I looked down, I saw myself glowing as well.

Okay, officially this day just got weird.

Looking at Jaune, Ren, Nora, and even I were staring at him shocked.

 _"Where's Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha?"_ Jaune asked as his face became serious.

 _"Pyrrha's not picking up her scroll. Ruby and Weiss went to find her about 20 minutes ago."_ I answered. Jaune nodded and turned around _"I heard that Atlas military will be sending Bullheads to pick you guys up in about 25 minutes."_

 _"What about you?"_ Ren inquired, _"How did you do that?"_

 _"I'll tell you guys later, right now I can't just sit around. Not while I have power to protect."_ Jaune said as he looked at his gloved hand. Suddenly a sword far larger than Yatsuhashi's appeared in Jaune's hand.

 _'How the hell does he hold it as if it's weightless? And where did it come from?!'_ Was the only thought in my mind. Nora and Ren's mouths were agape as were mine.

With strength and grace, Jaune threw the sword to one of the pillars, and the next second he was gone. He was running on the pillar, sword gone.

' _Yeah, weird day.'_

 **-XXX-**

 **'Third Person Pov'**

 _"That damn, White Fang!"_

 _'What's wrong, Master?'_ Jaune heard the voice in his head _"The White Fang did this! They helped Cinder accomplish her goals."_ Jaune growled, "They used Pyrrha and Penny as some sort of trigger and played this whole thing like a game.

Cinder Fall you are gonna pay!

 _"Bahamut, where's Pyrrha?"_

 _'She's fighting that flame girl on the top of the tower.'_

Jaune called his trusted sword Crocea Mors; now a blade shadowing it's owners entire body. A sword not meant to be wielded, and yet one of the most trustworthy weapons. Jaune wanted to go and save Pyrrha but he was met with the sight of Weiss being thrown.

Quickly changing his stance Jaune threw the sword. The sword flew past Weiss as someone caught her. After a few droopy seconds, Weiss looked at her saviour - Jaune Arc.

She wanted to protest for him to let her go, but something in Jaune's gaze stopped her... it was as if he had matured far faster than any of them. But above all she didn't wanna admit that the glare he shot the Grimm was the cause'.

Setting her down, Jaune asked, " _Are you alright, Weiss?"_ She quickly, but snobbishly looked in the air away from Jaune and announced _"Of course! I am a Schnee after all. I was just caught off guard..."_

Jaune looked at Weiss with a smile and said, _"Well your shoulder's bleeding. Let me help."_ Then, Jaune was holding his hand against her shoulder. The pain quickly residing as she noticed a green glow was coming from his hand. She also noticed her body was glowing yellow-ish.

Opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say, finally said it _"J-Jaune... How?"_ Jaune just looked up at Weiss with a smile and spoke _"Leave the Grimm here to me. General Ironwood is sending ships to escort the students away from here. Where's Ruby?"_ Weiss looked at Jaune, and answered.

 _"She's gone to see where Pyrrha is, but if we don't stop the Grimm here they'll get to the extraction point for the students."_

All of a sudden, they both heard the roar of an Ursa Major as it charged at them. Within a blink of an eye Weiss noticed a huge blade planted in the Grimm's head, soon it fell to the ground - dead. Looking up at Jaune, Weiss saw that his left hand began to crackle with Electricity.

With a swing of his left hand, every Grimm in the area was dead. Weiss was still to shocked to say anything, as she stared at Jaune's widening grin.

 _"See, all done. Now go to the transport."_ Jaune said with a grin.

 _"Bring back Pyrrha and Ruby."_ She had no idea why she said it, but... putting her faith in him felt right.

Watching Weiss' retreating form, Jaune turned around and looked at the tower and stated, _"Let's go!"_ With that declaration, Jaune threw the massive blade he dislodged from the disintegrating Grimm's head.

He was erratically teleporting from one spot to the next going higher and higher. _'I have to make it!'_ He thought as he gritted his teeth, _"Hold on Pyrrha, I'll be right there."_ He said with determination.

After a few more teleportation's he made it to the top of the Tower, and there was Pyrrha on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her Achilles tendon of her right foot. She was kneeled as Cinder stood above her, bow and arrow drawn.

 _"Do you believe in Destiny?"_ Pyrrha asked, holding back the tears, the tears that she would never see her friends again – see him again.

 _"Yes."_ Cinder stated.

Drawing back the arrow Cinder fired it, as Pyrrha prayed to whatever God there was that her friends, but above all Jaune was safe.

 **CLANK!**

Pyrrha, snapped out of her prayer as she heard metal hitting metal. She took notice of a large sword's blunt side stopping the arrow. Cinder looked equally shocked... at the fact that her projectile was stopped.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared right infront of Pyrrha and Cinder, taking the sword that was levitated in the air, and with blinding speed, he did a backhanded swing. The sword moving above Pyrrha's head on a direct course with Cinder's.

Barely reacting, Cinder summoned a wall of Ice (thanks to her Maiden power), though it literally meant nothing Pyrrha mused. As the sword broke through the Ice barrier and to Pyrrha's disbelief, it exploded on contact. Cinder was flung to the other side of the tower crashing through the wall to the now destroyed lobby.

Pyrrha was still in shock at what happened to Cinder, but the thing that shocked her more was the person infront of her - Jaune?

 _"Wha-What? Jaune...?"_

The sword vanished as Jaune turned to Pyrrha, he bent down and pulled her into a hug, his tears flowing as he held her tight.

And oddly Pyrrha felt the pain leave her body, the arrow in her foot dissolving. She also noticed the Green glow resonating from the contact of their hug. She could feel Jaune's sadness, his anger towards her and she had to.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Her voice came out like a whisper, but she was sure he heard it. He released the grip, and said, "I hate you right now, but there's bigger things to deal with right now." Jaune noticed the arrival of Ruby as she stood at the opposite end, _"Ruby, please take Pyrrha. I'll finish up here."_

 _"Wha-How?"_ Ruby spluttered.

"I'll explain later, go now!" All of a sudden, the rubble where Cinder crashed into flew outwards, Jaune quickly casted a sort of barrier, protecting Pyrrha, Ruby and himself.

 _"How dare you?!"_ Ruby heard the distinct voice of Cinder Fall screaming in pure pissed off anger, _"I am Cinder Fall; a person who could end you with a single finger. And the Queen that surpasses all. That a weakling like you could even do something like that to me? Unthinkable!"_ And, without warning a fire grew behind her, engulfing everything.

 _"Ruby, take Pyrrha and get out of here!"_ Jaune exclaimed, Pyrrha yelling her disapproval of Jaune's choice. She stood up, her right foot fully healed, _"No! Jaune you can't! She's too powerful. I can't le-Mmmh!"_

Suddenly Jaune Arc, the bumbling, goofy idiot, kissed Pyrrha senseless. But, to Pyrrha the kiss felt wrong as her eyes were drooping, oddly she felt sleepy. She Collapsed into Jaune's chest. Ruby was motioned over by Jaune. She came and apprehensively took Pyrrha from Jaune's grip all while she looked at him with concern.

 _"Jaune... Even I can tell she's powerful. Come with us."_ Ruby insisted.

Jaune looked at Ruby thoughtfully and said, _"She killed Ozpin, I think? She tried to kill Pyrrha, and she's responsible for this - all of this. I can't just run away Ruby. Go now."_

 _"We'll wait for you, okay?"_

 **-XXX-**

 **'Cinder's Pov'**

I am by no means a coward. I am the new Fall Maiden, I was responsible for all of this. I killed the Headmaster of this puny Academy. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick bowed down to me... so why? Why is every instinct in my body telling me to run away?

Why is Salem trembling on the other side? I can feel her body shaking - quaking with fear. She's my mistress, she's far stronger than anyone, yet she's afraid of some Cheating Weakling?

Disobeying my instincts, I summoned my twin blades and dashed in to attack. He just stood there and did nothing he had no weapons on him but that sword from earlier where did it go? I can't worry about that now.

Giving a downward strike, I was surprised to see this pitiful blonde boy evade my strike. I tried to follow-up but what happened next shocked me - literally. Jaune Arc, the weakest touched my shoulder and a searing pain filled my body.

Jumping back, I bit back the pain as much as I could.

 _'I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm in pain.'_

I dismissed my twin blades and summoned my Maiden powers. Suddenly all the elements around me moved to my will, I created Ice shards from the water droplets in the air. My fire created by my semblance increased 10x due to the Maiden's magic. A cyclone created where Jaune stood holding him in place.

 _"Now, you die!"_ I roared as I sent the Icicle spikes and fireballs, while the cyclone kept him in place, _"I am the Fall Maiden, and no power comes close to this!"_ Soon there was a cacophony of explosions as all my attacks hit their target.

Knowing that no one could survive that I began to laugh, "It truly was a fluke. No one can stop me, Headmaster, neither Champion nor weakling.

 _"You wanna bet?!"_ The familiar voice of Jaune Arc yelled from within the cyclone, the attacks stopped by a barrier of some sorts. Gritting my teeth I readied an attack but was caught of guard by immense pain coming from my right arm? Looking at it... I saw nothing but blood - just a stump, spewing blood.

I heard someone scream, looking at Jaune I realized I was the one screaming. And, I hated it, I hated that I was the one curled up on the ground, gripping the stump. I had always inflicted pain on others that was the reason Salem recruited me. But, this, this pain was excruciating!

I focused Aura into my arm but it won't work, even with the Maiden powers.

 _'Damn! Why won't it work?'_

When I stared up I saw how the blond weakling readied a sword as he was going to kill me. His sword came down just as a red and black portal erupted from the ground. Looking up I saw the distinct landscape of the Wildlands.

 _"Raven..."_

 **-XXX-**

 **'Raven's Pov'**

I, Raven Branwen was never afraid of anything, but the power exuding from this young man had me shivering in fear. A few Ursa came out of the portal and went to get Cinder. Jaune stared at me for a few seconds before he muttered. _"Traitor..."_ Hearing that word, my whole body stiffened, without warning I charged at him.

 _"Shut up!"_ I uncharacteristically roared.

Coming down with a swing from my sword I used the Dust that was blade to increase its energy output. But, he just caught it, the Fire Dust exploding as he just caught it with his hand. Mouth Agape I saw no signs of damage on him.

 _"You, betrayed your family. You betrayed, Ozpin. All so you could live on the winning side..."_ I was shortly stunned as Jaune's fist made impact with my stomach, mouth wrenched open as I unceremoniously fell to the ground, _"Are you listening Salem? With my arrival this war is gonna end, do you hear me! As the God of Arcadia, I won't allow Humanity to be shoved around anymore. So, you can tell Nifleheim that this alliance you have formed will be destroyed very soon."_

 _"H-How? Y-You... were a weakling... hardly seen as a threat. And yet you have this much power! And, how do you know about the Mistress?"_

He replied, _"I know about everything, Raven Branwen. How you abandoned your daughter, how you killed Summer Rose."_ I closed my eyes, willing my guilt to subside.

But, that's when I felt that deathly Negative atmosphere, and I knew it was Salem coming through. As if on cue a woman dressed in black, white ashen hair and glowing red eyes walked through the breach in space. Cinder was already being carried through the portal to the other side.

 _"You have me at a disadvantage, young man. You know me but sadly, I do not. Mind telling me the power you possess? It's not that of a Maiden's Power, right? It's more powerful - far more powerful."_

 _"I will tell you one thing, I am the one and only prince of the Arcadian Kingdom, a Kingdom whose made a treaty to protect any and all. And my powers are none of your concern."_ The blonde young man faux apologized.

Eerily I could tell that the Aura around us spiked erratically and that a frown on Salem's face grew by a tiny bit. She walked forward and extended a hand at the young blonde. _"A-Arcadian prince? No matter you will soon DIE!"_

Too quick for even a well-trained Hunter to react Salem shot a tentacle of pure Darkness at the Blonde man. The tentacle went at a speed to fast to calculate, but then I watched as Jaune Arc cleaved off the Mimic Grimm's head.

Salem-Mimic's head fell to the ground, the eyes wide as it couldn't believe what just happened.

 _"You're not the real Salem, aren't you? She would've at least dodged that wouldn't she?"_ Raven heard Jaune muttered, his eyes coldly glaring at the creature. And, my brain still trying to process when he had drawn and swung that massive sword with teeth. To her it looked like a saw-blade but was much bigger and longer than one.

 _"H-How dare you?!"_ Salem-Mimic spat at Jaune. I was reeling in shock when I heard the scared stutter Salem made. Shaw was never scared - NEVER! _"I am the Queen of the Grimm. The Darkness... and you shall learn true FEAR!"_

As the disembowelled head of Salem-Mimic screamed, I clutched my ears that felt like they would cease working. My head telling me to get out of there before I lost my hearing, I ran towards my portal and dove through.

The yelling stopped as I impacted on the red ground, staring through the portal I could still hear the ear shattering scream, but thanks to my semblance it sounded as if it was far away.

 **-XXX-**

 **'Third Person Pov'**

Pyrrha Nikos was mad, and in all her life, not like this... She was fuming, her feet impatiently tapping on the Bullhead's floor while her body eerily shined a black-ish colour. Not quite so faintly, everyone in close proximity felt an intangible pull of their weapons.

Even Bullheads closer began to suffer from the pull from the anger.

Now, oddly everyone would be talking but the constant shaking from a certain redhead while muttering stuff like: ""Was it all an act?" or "That bastard! He's got alot of explaining to do..." or once again "Would all of you stop whispering about me? I can hear!"

Suddenly, emerald eyes with unequalled rage looked at all the students on the third Bullhead to depart. Team RWBY was in the corner, Ruby attending to Yang's unconscious form as Weiss inspected Blake for any serious injury. The yellowish light nowhere close to fading. In fact, no one Jaune touched was dimming.

Suddenly a scream of utter anguish and anger resounded from Beacon's Tower. To Pyrrha and the others it dwarfed the screams of every different Grimm they've heard since Vale's attack. Suddenly, a shiver crawled up Pyrrha's spine as she looked out the side window back to where Jaune was.

"Please be safe..." Pyrrha whispered, her anger forgotten, hoping and praying to any God out there that they would take her request to Heart.

 **-XXX-**

 **'Third Person Pov'**

 **RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Looking back at the Salem-Mimic Jaune saw a grin on her face, before her body fell to ashes. Looking back, he saw the Dragon heading straight at the Tower, the Griffon's, Nevermores, Goliaths and smaller Grimm heading for Vale.

" _We'll never make to Vale in time. You know what you need to do."_

 _"Yeah!"_

Jaune was lifting up his right hand, his palm glowing blue, a few seconds passed before he shot what looked to be a blue flame towards the sky. Jaune ran to the end of the Tower, complete faith that his friend would deal with the overgrown lizard.

With a jump of Aura infused legs, Jaune was already falling with direct course to the Courtyard, heading to intercept the Horde of Grimm advancing. Suddenly, a huge sword appeared in Jaune's hand, he saw a few Griffons and Nevermores homing for the Student Transports.

Cocking his arm he threw his massive sword, it collided with a Nevermore's head dead centre. The Griffons falling to the ground cinched.

 **-XXX-**

 **'Qrow's Pov'**

 _"What the hell?!"_ I shouted, my flask falling from my hands as an insurmountable – no unstoppable Horde of Grimm began converging on Vale. From what I could see, the Dragon suddenly changed direction heading for us as well. Goliaths, Beowolves, Ursas, Creepers and even Boarbatusks.

Me, Glynda and Ironwood stood on the outside wall, called by guards stating that more Grimm was coming.

 _"How do we win this?"_ Glynda muttered.

 _"We have to get everyone evacuated from Vale. It would be impossible to take on all that Grimm."_ Ironwood, mused, his hand reaching for his Scroll contacting evacuation ships.

I bent down to pick up my flask and not even moments later I turned to Glynda...? Who seemed to be staring at something, mouth agape? Tapping her shoulders, I received no answer, so instead I looked, and the second time that night I dropped my flask.

" _W-What the hell?!"_ I screamed, almost fainting when I saw what appeared. Hearing a dull thud behind me I turned around to see James and the ground kissing each other, **HARD**.

 _"Tell me you see that...?"_ Un-Glynda-like, Glynda asked.

I simply nodded.

From out the skies I saw the clouds forming together to create... a D-Dragon? No, not the Grimm Dragon, a literal Dragon. And, uh... It was attacking the Grimm one, head-on. And, it was winning I daresay, I Qrow Branwen, slightly-drunk, is witnessing a Dragon fight a Grimm-Dragon...?

The Dragon... I mean Good-Dragon had six wings, blue scales from what I can tell... and fires a beam of pure energy?

Yeah, something that shouldn't be happening.

I was brought out by my musings from my Scroll vibrating in my pocket. Taking it out I checked and saw my niece's caller ID.

 _"Hey, Red. What's up?"_ I asked, the sight of the Dragon beat down frankly having my attention.

 _"Uncle Qrow, you're seeing this right? A Dragon fighting a DRAGON?! PLEASETELLMEI'MNOTINSANE?!"_ Ruby, asked, well yelled the last part.

 _"No you are not."_ I stated with resolve, my words more for myself than hers, _"Anyways, where are you guys anyway?"_

 _"We're being set down at the Park; don't worry everyone's fine, Uncle."_ Ruby answers, sounding like she's not fully there.

Who would be?

Finally realizing that this is reality, I turned around and saw the Arc boy standing behind me. Glynda also turned around, and tried to ask HOW? I myself wanna know.

He arrives about an hour earlier sprouting about how he's going to Beacon to make sure the students and Headmaster was alright. He leaves and returns, now two huge Dragons are fighting above Beacon.

 _"I couldn't kill Cinder, she escaped, but I severely damaged her. Pyrrha might be regaining a bit of the Fall Maiden's Power. Our top priorities now are to protect Pyrrha and the city."_ He explained calmly, His right-hand beginning to glow with a yellow flame.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Glynda asks beside me.

 _"Ever heard of the Old Wall, Miss Goodwitch?"_ The blonde-haired boy asks. Everyone knows it, it's one of the oldest and greatest Fairy Tales - next to the The Four Seasons.

 _"Yes, mister Arc. It's a famous story. It states that the wall built around the cities is not just walls, they are the Old Gods themselves."_ Glynda explained the story, and promptly all higher brain functions were shutting down.

 _"Uh... um... Glynda...?"_ I asked, waving a hand infront of Glynda's face. I was confused; Glynda was talking just fine explaining that the legend states that the Old Gods are the walls...?

And, out of nowhere I, Qrow Branwen, the greatest and spectacular Huntsman, also known as the Dark Bird of Hope was caught in the ground's heavenly embrace.

 **-XXX-**

 **'Yang's Pov'**

 _"Ugh... B-Blake...? Blake!"_

I unceremoniously screamed while looking around me. I determined that we were in tents. I saw many people, students, and civilians alike getting their wounds tended.

My eyes widened as I remembered my arm, my head swivelling to where I lost my arm... only to be met with the sight of my unharmed arm...? I jolted upright and looked at the arm, my brain refusing to believe that it was here. I tested the fingers and it felt exactly the same.

 _'What?'_

I examined it closely and saw no stitches from where it was cut off, so how? Finally calming myself down on the fact that my arm magically re-appeared I searched for Ruby and Blake.

I climbed out of bed and heard roaring coming from outside and that it sounded large and probably close. I lifted the tent's flap and I found my entire team; Ruby sitting on the ground. Weiss on her knees and Blake just stood there like a fish out off water. Ren, piggybacking Nora as she screamed stuff about "Show him whose boss!" and "Wreck him up!"

I joined them and looked up... and my jaw fell wide open _"Okay, there are two dragons fighting up there, right?"_

 _"Yep! The purple one has been demolishing the Grimm Dragon!"_ Nora answered.

Suddenly a soldier came running towards the Commander in charge _"Sir! A Huge number of airships seem to be heading towards Vale."_

 _"What?! Are they Atlas?"_ The commander asked.

 _"No, sir. They seem to be of Nifleheim descent."_

 _"N-Nifleheim?"_ The commander meekly said, _"This is a code red Vale has to be evacuated immediately!"_

I looked at the exchange and saw Weiss, Blake, and other people stiffen. Ruby looked at Weiss stiffened form and asked.

 _"Nifleheim?"_

 _"They're the Kingdom located on the continent that looks like a Dragon. It's said that Grimm never attack them, so it's believed that Nifleheim created the Grimm. They are a country that loathes the others."_ Weiss answered, shock showing on everyone's faces, even my own.

" _How the hell do you not know?! Nora, Ren?!"_ Weiss answered, but muttered something about typical _._

 _"But, they won't attack any other Kingdom because we're protected by the Arcadian Act; the Act was created by the Arcadian Kingdom, you know the one who floats in the sky. They saw that Nifleheim tried to rule the other kingdoms and they gave all four Kingdoms protection."_ Blake continued.

 _"So, Nifleheim's behind this attack then?"_ I asked.

 _"Possibly."_ Weiss answered.

 _"Wait, you just said Arcadian Act, right? Do you spell that with a C or K?"_ Ruby asked. Blake looked at Ruby and answered with a _"C"._

 _"I got it! The main family of the Arcadian Kingdom are very secretive. Some people don't even know how the children look, right? Jaune said he had seven sisters, him included makes that eight. The Arcadian Family has only revealed it has eight children to the world, right? Wouldn't that make Jaune one of the holy family? His surname is Arc as well."_ Ruby explained with a thoughtful look, that turned into a proud look at the end.

 _"No way... Vomit-Boy might a be a prince?!"_ I yelled.

Suddenly we heard roaring coming from the skies as hundreds and hundreds of ships flew over Vale. With three ships, carrying what appeared to be giant monsters.

 _"How are we supposed to fight against that and the Grimm?"_ Ruby asked.

I shook my head and wondered myself how Vale would even survive. We got our answer when a loud screech echoed from all around us; we all looked at the wall surrounding the city and saw something I couldn't explain.

The statues that were built outside the wall symbolizing the Old Gods were moving- no like literally moving on their own. In total, I saw seven statues moving on their own.

 _"Is this Jaune's doing?"_ I heard Ruby ask.

 _"What?! Vomit-Boy? Is he doing this?"_ I yelled indignantly. Everyone nodded, _"But... how? Is this Jaune's semblance?"_

 _"We have no idea... But he was the one that healed your arm though."_ Ren answered, _"He healed all of us. Saved Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby as well."_

Suddenly, three of the statues threw their weapons at the three monsters being shipped in by Nifleheim fleet and teleported to them? Okay so now everyone except me and Blake knew that it was Jaune's power.

"That's Jaune's power." Ren announced, "When Jaune arrived at the landing pad earlier he was teleporting like those statues do."

"Wait! So what you're saying is that Jaune was always this powerful?!" Weiss yelled. Ren looked at Weiss and replied, _"He couuld've always had these powers and not known how to use them. He probably got a hang of them earlier today."_

 _"So, what you're saying is that Jaune had the power to summon a Dragon, heal fatal injuries in a blink of an eye, and summon the Old Gods?"_ Blake asked.

 _"Remember, before the Vytal Festival began Jaune said Ozpin called him to his office and confirmed that he knew Jaune's transcripts were fake. What if Ozpin knew of Jaune's power and kept him at Beacon for this specific day?"_ Ren supplied, me and the others adoptng a thoughtful expression, that maybe Ren was right and that Jaune was stronger than anyone.

 **-XXX-**

 **'Third Person Pov'**

 _"I never expected them to attack Vale? Don't they know that the 'prince' is there?"_ One busty blonde-haired woman asked as she stood at the front of a huge airship, tapping her fingers apprehensively on the table infront of her.

 _"They probably never expected brother to be in Vale of all places."_ A short statured girl spoke up, playing a game on her trusty handheld console, _"The only one who probably did know Jaune's true identity had to be Ozpin himself."_

Soon another, well-built female joined the conversation, she just like two who had been talking had blonde-hair but hers were cut far shorter than theirs were. Far shorter by a fact as their hairs all stopped at their waists, mostly... _"Nifleheim actually thinks that if they alligned themselves with Salem it would make a difference? Mother and Father really wanted us to save Vale, didn't they?"_

 _"Jaune's there and his Magic finally awakened so I'd assume they want to protect him from Nifleheim. You know how they were gunnin' after The Old Wall's magic in the past."_ The oldest spoke from where she stood at the front of the bridge.

 _"But bro's got his own version of the power, I'd estimate him worthy to take on Cidolphus himself."_ The smallest sister spoke.

 _"Arcadia, Ragnarok, and Highwind are you ready for takeoff?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Teleportation Convergence will start in 10 seconds."_

 **-XXX-**

 **'Third person's Pov'**

When he had seen the Bio-weapons that Niflheim fleets had been bringing in he knew thaat Vale could be utterly destroyed. So, he let three Statues go after the weapons and the rest to fend off the Grimm.

He himself had been going through Grimm and occasionally been landing magical attacks on the Bio-weapons, Mostly magical attacks. But, the ones who had been making the most damage had to be the Old Gods. Jaune knew that he could simply not even compare to them.

Therefore, Jaune focused mostly on the Aviary-type Grimm killing about five or seven of them then switching back to the Weapon to help assist the Gods. One would think that he would be tired but that wasn't the case, his Aura wasn't even nearing empty, nor did he even use Aura right now, he was using Mana.

Mana; collectively known as Nature's life force. If Aura was nature's soul than Mana was what made it possible for nature to even have a soul. With this newfound energy, he felt literally unstoppable.

But, like all things in the world they had to have some adverse effect on a person. To Jaune his body was searing with a burning pain (he had first needed to get accustomed to this new power, unlike the rest of his family who had been using this powers for longer) the only way he was pushing through was because these people needed him, his friends needed him to stop this... this invasion.

He recognized these ships were of Niflheim descent and he knew that his people were in a Secret War with them. That these people were seeking the Origin Crystal. And, as a member of the Arc household he could not - would not let that happen.

Also, the treaty his great-great-grandfather signed so long ago, entrusting the safety of the Kingdoms from Niflheim. Yeah, he didn't just slack off at his old mandatory royal lessons.

Suddenly, three beams of light lighted up Vale's airspace and Jaune knew immediately what that meant. He smiled as he saw the three fabled airships; Arcadia, Ragnarok and Highwind, the three primary battleships of The Arcadian Empire had arrived.

 _"At least I'm not alone."_

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: So, this was a X-over of FFXV and RWBY... How was it? Was it bad or good? Also, Jaune is a bit OP... but I have plans for our young Knight-Prince. Also, no problem Jaune's friends will also grow and start to realize that... this... all of this isn't a game anymore.**

 **I'll also try to go into details of how Jaune knows about Salem and Raven, and who they are. Obviously, the Old Gods helped him.**


End file.
